In the art, photosensitive compositions are used as materials for forming desired fine patterns by exposure to ultraviolet rays or like active energy beams.
As regards photosensitive compositions containing an azide compound, among others, Japanese Kokai Publication Sho-48-79970 discloses a photosensitive composition comprising polyvinylpyrrolidone and an azide compound and Japanese Kokai Publication Sho-50-33764 discloses a photosensitive composition comprising an acrylamide-diacetone acrylamide copolymer and an azide compound.
Stilbene-based azide compounds are used as the azide compounds in the above photosensitive compositions. The stilbene-based azides have an absorption maximum wavelength of 335 nm or longer, and the photosensitive compositions containing such azide compounds show satisfactory resolution upon close contact exposure but have a problem in that, upon proximity exposure, they cannot show satisfactory resolution. It has thus been earnestly desired that the resolution be improved.